


Cleaning Habits

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dishes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, House Cleaning, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully learning new things about each other's habits after getting together. Scully is reserved, but I am convinced there is this whole side to her that people don't know about. Here's one of the things she keeps quiet. Let's just say Scully gets caught red-handed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Habits

Once they started spending more time together, beyond sleeping together and working, there were a few things to get used to. For instance, their cleaning styles were different. Scully was the kind of person who, generally speaking, cleaned up her messes as she made them. She was of the mindset that the dishes of the day should all be done at least before bed that night. Sure, sometimes she broke her own rules, but she tried to follow them whenever possible. Mulder, on the other hand, would let the mess pile up until he couldn't take it anymore. Were there no bowls? That was OK, he had a mug here somewhere, right?

  
One of the things that took awhile for Mulder to discover was that Scully tended to approach the dishes differently based on whether or not she thought he (or anyone else) would be watching. Usually, she would put on some music, something he always imagined her listening to: classical or maybe some folk music. He discovered, though, that she had several dish-washing moods. If she was in a good mood, and she thought he wouldn't be there, things could get crazy.  
He woke from his nap one day to find her dancing at the sink, her back to him.

  
"Honey came in and she caught me red-handed, creeping with the girl next door. Picture this, we were both buck naked, banging on the bathroom floor. How could I forget that I had given her an extra key? All this time she was standing there; she never took her eyes off me."

  
She put a plate in the drying rack, shaking her hips. He lost it and chuckled too loudly. At the sound of his laughter, she jumped.

  
"Mulder, what the hell?!"

  
"Sorry. You're so cute.  I didn't know you listened to this kind of music."

  
"I don't, Mulder. You understand me?" To drive her point home, she pointed a large, soapy knife in his direction.

  
"Oh, so that's how you know all the words?" He could see in her eyes that she was mentally ripping his limbs off of his body. Somehow that made him want to walk over there and hug her, so he did. "Thanks for doing the dishes. I can think of some other chores for you, Scully. And leave this music on."


End file.
